


Dark Blue Sea

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: A story about time.「他从狄俄尼索斯手中盗取了青春之酒，和繁茂的快乐。」





	Dark Blue Sea

Dark Blue Sea

By Alex_Sherlock

年轻人从睡梦中醒来的时候，身边已经空了。

随着年岁的增长，美妙的赖床时间已经远离了托尼，睡眠也是，无数个凌晨他偶然地睁开眼就再也不能入睡，而身旁的年轻人一无所知，平缓地呼出香甜的疲倦。他看着年轻人缓缓起伏的胸口，仿佛潮汐涨落，那曾经能给他带来平静，如今却将他冲上岸，像只无力的海鱼经受干涸的考验。

无力挽回他的睡眠，托尼只好早早地坐在餐桌边享用一顿不甚健康的早餐，然后开始工作，等着彼得看到餐桌上剩余的甜甜圈然后责备自己饮食过甜，再把晚餐强制性地换成沙拉。

几乎是每天晚上，托尼看着男孩在桌边准备沙拉，男孩挽起居家服的袖子，将生菜叶和鲜嫩多汁的番茄细细切片，扬起手臂洒上一勺油醋汁，动作轻盈，夕阳的光辉穿过窗户，舔舐着男孩流畅的手臂线条——其实现在不能再称呼他为男孩了，彼得的十八岁生日都已经是十年前的事了。但是这样称呼也没什么不对，托尼想，反正男孩和自己相比永远是男孩，他有明亮的双眼，他的肌肉线条比十八岁时更像雕塑，他的鬈发是光亮的棕色，在自己的手掌下颤动，像是从蓬勃的小树上生长出的柔软树叶。

沙拉并不符合托尼的口味，尽管男孩已经妥协在碗里撒上了少许糖粉。但托尼不会抱怨，他喜欢男孩为自己准备食物，那是一种陌生的家的感觉，仿佛自己终于找到容身之地。

他不太敢和年轻人说这些，实际上他都觉得自己过分伤感了，托尼对自己内心想要倾诉的声音说，这会吓着男孩的，他还很年轻，他不会喜欢被一个老男人绑住的感觉。“Old man”，托尼在心里想，没想到自己竟然也会用这个词来形容自己，他忍不住苦笑。昂贵的沙发上散落着游戏手柄和碟片，斯塔克工业的办公桌上摆放着蜘蛛侠造型的玩具，年轻人在他的生命里处处留下痕迹，而托尼甘之如饴，再说他觉得自己本来也不是无趣的中年人。如今，他不得不承认自己的年龄，或许还不得不承认自己的罪责——从狄俄尼索斯手中盗取了青春之酒，和繁茂的快乐。

夜晚就是他忏悔的时刻，缺失的睡眠便是他的刑罚，无数早年记忆的片段占领了他的头脑，无数战斗的旧伤也在深夜找上了他，他在过去的纠缠里翻腾着挣扎，直到年轻人有力的手臂环上了他的腰。

温柔的热度环绕着他，将他从冰冷的苦海中捞起，又像把他从干涸的沙滩上救起，重新融进海水里。周边的声响逐渐又变得清晰可闻，托尼听见年轻人的呼吸在自己耳边，与远处风穿过树叶的声音相和。

“我吵到你了吗？”托尼小声地问道。

“没有，我只是感觉到了，你的旧伤又疼了吗？”男孩的声音还带着一点困意。

“有一点，well，我没事”，托尼习惯性地隐瞒痛苦，却没能躲过年轻人的眼睛。彼得按了一下他的后腰，恰到好处的力道让托尼忍不住呼气，彼得紧了紧环住托尼的手臂，更加贴近他年长的恋人。

“我感觉到你最近有些不对劲，睡不好吗？”

“是有些睡不好，也许你上次的建议是对的，我应该多健身多运动一些”，托尼说完，微笑了一下，“你还记得你十六岁生日的时候吗，你穿我睡袍的样子真好看，当时你主动揽住我腰的时候，我其实有偷偷懊恼自己为什么不好好健身，连小肚子都出来了。”

“当然记得，那几年夏天你把我像秘密情妇一样藏在你的庄园里”，彼得状似委屈地撇撇嘴，手却没闲着，轻轻捏了一把托尼腰上的软肉，“不过其他的一切我都很满意。”

“说起来我们好几年没有出去旅行了，之前的旅行都是我安排的，你就从来没想出去玩玩？”

“但是纽约需要我”，彼得眨眨眼，“而且我不太了解怎么旅行，这方面你的经验比我多得多。”

好吧，这是自己以前的花花公子名声带来的结果，那些遍布世界的奢靡派对，都是自己以前干的好事。但是男孩知道的，自从他进驻他的庄园，托尼就再没办过那么过分的派对。

“那这次目的地由你决定，具体行程我来安排，怎么样？”托尼把手放在彼得的胸口，“我会让 Friday 照顾好纽约的，你不用太担心。”

“嗯…我想回我以前住的公寓看看，自从梅姨搬走后我已经很久没去过那儿了，应该已经被别人租走了……”彼得的声音渐渐变小。

“oh，kid，我怎么可能允许那种事情发生，我已经把那间公寓买下来了。你任何时候想去看看都可以…”

 

踏进旧屋的那一刻，彼得感觉眼睛有些酸涩，高中时期的记忆疯狂地回涌，以往总是乱糟糟的厨房现在整洁得陌生，客厅和记忆里一样狭窄，自己房间门上的装饰有些泛黄。

房间里的陈设并没什么变化，狭窄的双层床，墙上贴着的漫画和海报，可以上下推拉的窗户，他记得无数在这间屋子里发生的事情，和 Ned 一起拼死星模型，梅姨发现自己的身份，半夜想着斯塔克先生而失眠……无数个安静的夜晚，男孩都是这样坐在床上，随着耳机里音乐的节奏晃荡双腿，偶尔静静地待在自己的情绪里。彼得觉得自己快要哭出来了，并不是因为伤心，只是因为时间把自己的流逝变成实体展现在了彼得眼前，他从没这么剧烈而直观地感受到时间。

就在彼得觉得自己快绷不住的时候，托尼敲敲门走了进来，他关上门，站在门边，一切看起来就像托尼第一次来自己家一样。托尼一进门便看到彼得眼眶红红地坐在床边，他不知道男孩怎么了，一下子也愣在门口。

托尼其实害怕了，他害怕男孩后悔，觉得托尼毁了自己的青少年时光。尽管这种担心是没有根据的，托尼还是被它攥住了心神，他看着男孩，似乎是想要他说些什么，又怕他吐出的下一句话语会打翻现在的一切。男孩很好，他以前是个聪明的学生，现在是个能做复杂研究的科学家，托尼确信他给了男孩几乎所有他觉得对他有好处的东西，但他仍然害怕。

他走上前抱住了彼得，紧紧地抱着，把男孩的眼泪都擦在自己的西装上，轻声地安慰着男孩。彼得也用力回抱住他，低声地说着“Sorry, I don’t know why...”“Don't ever leave me”“Please”

托尼轻拍着男孩的背，听着男孩哭得上气不接下气，用最温柔的语气安慰着彼得，“It's all right”。他终于明白了男孩哭泣的原因，和自己心神不宁的原因一样，是时间横亘在两人之间，他们无法踏进同一条河流，也无法伫立在原地。

彼得稍微平静了一点，接着挽住托尼的脖子吻了上去，热烈得好像又变成十八岁的男孩，奋力抓住眼前的爱人。

屋内安静极了，楼下的车水马龙和孩子打闹的声音听起来都遥不可及，床头的闹钟一板一眼地走着秒针。屋内的二人眼里只有彼此，他们的热情让秋天都沾染燥热的气息，他们紧紧地拥抱对方，仿佛和时间争夺着自己的爱人。

他们会赢的。

 

【The End】


End file.
